I Am just Along For The Journey
by Missy Maki
Summary: Missy Maki was just your average street kid/blader/thief, until she met Gingka Hagane. Now she's his new companion and she can't wait to see the rest of the world with him, but just who is this 'Dark Nebula' and why are they determined to stop Gingka? And why does Missy's blood curl every time she hears that name? Just what does the future hold for these two? OC'S ACCEPTED!


**Alright I've always had a love for Beyblade Metal Fusion and I've decided to finally write a story for this section! I hope you enjoy this, it'll be following the canon but I'm planning on making it extremely different by putting OC's in it. So for this story, I'll be accepting OC's by PM but first send me a review and tell me if you want to submit an OC so I can save you a spot. The OC sheet will be at the bottom of this chapter, along with the rules. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's when Missy meets Gingka and how her adventure with him started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion but I wish I did because Gingka is just the cutest thing ever.**

* * *

"Let it rip!" I screamed as I sent Serene Unicornus after all the other Beys that were flying at me.

Unicornus thundered past them in a flash of gold and sent them off balance.

"You can't escape young lady! Nobody ever escapes from us with their Beyblades still intact!" The leader cackled.

I had finally had enough of being used by that evil man, and what's worst of all is Serene Unicornus can't take much more. I'm going to have to end this all in one move; I hope Unicornus is strong enough.

"Unicornus use Calamity Barrier!" I exclaimed before my Bey began to spin faster and tore up the floor, gathering all of the debris up in its breeze and using the debris to cover it.

All the other Beys bounced off of Unicornus, causing most of them to stop spinning completely until there was just one black Bey left.

"Dark Leone, attack with Fang of Darkness!" You could practically see the dark purple lion running towards Unicornus and pouncing onto her.

My opponent's Bey was on Unicornus and it was attacking her face bolt in a shower of sparks.

"No, Unicornus! Grrrr," I growled as an idea popped into my head.

Unicornus was currently covered in rocks, so why don't I release all of the rocks? Hopefully this should stop Dark Leone from hitching a ride on Unicornus.

"Please Unicornus; defend yourself by getting rid of all that rock and push Leone away!" I pleaded.

If Unicornus and I don't escape this place soon, we're both going to be in so much trouble. Nobody has ever tried to escape this place before, so they'll probably dish out some heavy punishment to us to set an example.

Unicornus responded to me and in a pulse of energy, she managed to blow the debris and Dark Leone away. I almost giggled with glee when Leone flew away from the force of the attack and had blown the door down. I called Unicornus back and caught her in the palm of my hand before running through the door that led to my freedom. I was never coming back to this place as a prisoner, if I ever came back (though why would I) it would be of my own free will.

This was the first time in six months that I had been outside, and even though it was night (the sky was ink black and a full moon was out) I bathed in the moonlight and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with fresh air. With one final look at my prison, I ran away as fast as I could without looking back. Even though my ribs ached and my arms were stiff, I was finally free and I wasn't going to give it up so easily.

* * *

**  
Three months later:**

Dear Diary,

...On second thoughts that sounds extremely dumb. I've never owned a diary in my thirteen years of existence on this planet, until yesterday anyway. I was passing through this bookshop when I saw this very handsome book with a unicorn on the cover. I was enthralled with it, from the majestic white Unicorn with a magical golden horn and luscious white mane, to the mystic background with a Unicorn stained glass window that had light flowing through it.

That book was you and from the moment I had laid my hands and eyes on you, I knew that you had to be mine for you reminded me of my Bey, Serene Unicornus because you were both serene looking and a Unicorn. So I stole you away when nobody was watching me and I never looked back, I was surprised when I opened you up and found no words inside. Instead there were blank pages with only black lines instead which led me to believe that its owner was meant to write in it.

So that's just what I'm doing, I'm going to write down the journey that is my life. But first, I will write down some basic information about me. Such as my name, origins, age etc. Although I must confess that it is frightfully boring as I haven't existed on this planet long.

My name is Missy Maki, I am thirteen and a few months ago, I ran away from home. I know that leaving home at thirteen is too young but I get better care on the streets than I did living with my parents. Maybe one day I'll go into full detail about what happened between us, but not today.

I am also a Beyblader (or a Blader for short). The dictionary definition of a Beyblader is 'people who Beyblade' but my definition of a Blader is 'somebody who Beyblades and with their Bey, they are able to reach new heights together and they never give up'.

In order for you to understand why I define myself as a Blader, then I have to tell you what a 'Beyblade' is. A Beyblade (or Bey for short) is 'a styled spinning top that you spin into in an arena and attempt to knock the other person's Beyblade out of the arena'. This is what other people who aren't Bladers or seriously into Beys believe, but to other Bladers it is so much more than that. A Bey is a living beast that can feel emotions and pain like humans can and as a Blader you have to form a bond with your Bey if you want to win a Beybattle.

I've connected with my Bey, Serene Unicornus, because I've had her ever since I can remember. I know that my dad gave her to me though; he used to be a Blader himself. He taught me all about Beyblades and what I know now is because of him...Why did it all have to go sour? Where did it all go wrong? I need to stop thinking so much about my past; I need to look to the future. Such as if it wasn't for me living on the streets, I would have never become one of the best (if not the best) Bladers in this town. Nobody can defeat me and Unicornus, we're the perfect team like fire and ice, salt and pepper, eggs and bacon.

If it wasn't for Unicornus, I would hungry most of the time. You see, when you beat someone in a Beybattle, you're meant to collect something called Beypoints but when I beat someone I force them to give me money instead. Let's just say I can be very persuasive (actually I can put my opponents into a trance by hypnotising them using my necklace). Another way I collect money is by panhandling, I have yet to dig through bins for food.

I think that's the basic overview of my life, now I wonder what I should call you. To call you a diary, journal or book would be an insult. You deserve a real, proper name because names have power and maybe if I personify you then I'll be more willing to open up to you. I don't want to give you a Japanese name because of how common it sounds (I do live in Japan after all), so maybe I'll give you a real classy name. How about...Edward? Edward, I quite like that name and I'm sure that you will as well.

Now Edward before I finish writing this entry, I want to tell you something that happened today.

I met a boy called Gingka Hagane and tomorrow we're going to have a Beybattle. Ever since he challenged me to a Beybattle, I've been spending the last six hours training in the forest. I don't want to lose to him tomorrow and I saw his Bey: Storm Pegasis 105RF. Even though I only held it for a few minutes, I could feel its power and that both frightened and enchanted me to it. As soon as Gingka challenged me, I knew that my own skills weren't at a strong enough level to beat him (plus just like his Bey, there was something special about Gingka as well) so what's a girl to do except train all day.

Now dearest Edward, I'm sure you want to know how this entire fiasco happened. It's quite a fascinating story you know, it all started this morning when I was panhandling.

* * *

I was just sitting down on my blanket, just off the side of street using an old aluminium tin for people to drop any spare change they had in it when this guy stopped in front of me. I had never seen him before and trust me; I would have remembered seeing him.

He had dark red spiky hair with a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus, on it, but it had only one wing as opposed to two. He also had golden-brown eyes and a broken nose which he covered using a white plaster on the bridge of his nose. His outfit consisted of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. He looked around my age, maybe younger. But what really caught my eye was the red and brown belt around his waist, which I automatically knew contained his Beyblade.

So this guy is a Blader, he probably wants to challenge me to a Beybattle like most out of towners do.

I picked up my can and shook it, "Spare some change kind sir?"

He looked at my can and then back to me, "Here you go."

He took some coins out of his pocket and plopped it into my can, I looked inside and I saw that he had given me a decent amount. I couldn't help but smile and hug him.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me! May God bless you." I pulled away from him and his face was flushing slightly.

He gave me a little goofy grin before placing his hand on the back of his head, "Really it was nothing, see ya."

I gave him one final beam as he walked away, once he was a decent distance away I opened my palm to reveal the blue Bey that I had taken out of his back pocket. Did I mention another way I made money was by stealing other people's Beys when their back was turned and selling them on the same day so that nobody would catch me with them?

I quickly folded away my blanket and can into my backpack before running away. I couldn't let that kid catch me because he could discover his missing Bey at any second and immediately suspect yours truly, all I had to do was lay low for a few days or maybe even skip town. I've been in this place for about a month and even though I have a sweet arrangement here, sooner or later I might get caught for my antics.

I stopped running when I reached this river in the forest, I should be safe here because this place is difficult to find if you don't know your way around it. I pulled my shoes and socks off and dipped my bare feet into the river, ahhhh how refreshing! I pulled the stolen Bey out of my pocket and began my examination so that I would be able to figure out how much it was worth. Face Bolt and Energy is a Pegasus I, Storm Fusion Wheel and a 105 Spin Track with a Rubber Flat Performance Tip.

This is a 'Storm Pegasus 105RF', this is an attack type Bey which is fairly light but it doesn't have much stamina. I've never encountered one of these before so it should fetch a fairly ample amount.

Still, I thought as I twirled the blue Bey in my hands. It'll be a shame to let this Bey go, there's something...special about it. A strange kind of power that I've never experienced before, just what are you?

While I was doing some heavy thinking, I didn't notice the red haired boy who had snuck behind me.

"Pegasis," he shouted.

Since I wasn't expecting that to happen, I fell feet first into the river.

"Waaaaaah," I fell feet first, so I held Pegasis up as high as I could so that it wouldn't get wet, although the rest of my body did get soaked. The cold water was a shock to my entire system, I paddled back to shore (while keeping Pegasis safe and dry above my head) to meet the saddened boy.

"Here's your Bey back." I gave Pegasis back to him which he immediately accepted.

No point in lying or beating around the bush, I know when I've been caught; especially red handed.

"How could you have taken Pegasis?" He demanded, "What I want to know is why?"

I bit my bottom lip before shivering slightly from the dampness of my clothes, "I'm sorry alright, it's not easy living on the streets and I needed some quick cash. I know that you will probably never forgive me and I would understand I'll just be on my way."

Just as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, he stopped me by grabbing my wrist; my skin burned from the contact. I looked at his hand before looking into his golden-brown eyes that were filled with determination and maybe some other emotion that I couldn't describe.

"Before you leave, how about a Beybattle? I can see from the belt argument your waist that you're a Blader as well." He smiled at me before dropping his hand from my wrist.

I can't believe this kid is challenging me to a Beybattle, he probably doesn't know that I'm the best Blader around here. Though there is something about this guy that I can't place my finger on, there's just something about him that I can't describe.

"I accept your challenge; however I only have one request. Could it be tomorrow morning in this spot?" I requested.

On any normal day I would have accepted his challenge, but I doubt this guy is any normal challenger; I need to be on the ball.

He shot me thumbs up, "Sure I can't wait!"

When he turned to leave, I realised that I still didn't know his name.

"Wait, I still don't know your name." I said.

"I'm Gingka Hagane," he used his thumb to point to himself.

"I'm Missy and until tomorrow." I held out my hand and instead of shaking it, his hand formed a fist so we ended up bumping our fists together instead.

* * *

It's strange how in this life, even the smallest thing can start a chain reaction which could completely change your future. I'll use this morning as an example, if I never went panhandling this morning then I would have never met Gingka which as a result made me into a stronger Blader due to all the training I've had to do to prepare for tomorrow. I'm so tired right now so I better go to sleep, even though I could train for a few more hours a tired me won't do me any favours for tomorrow.

So goodnight Edward, the next time we speak should be after the Beybattle I have with Gingka. I won't ask you to wish me luck because luck has nothing to do with victory, it's all about skill.

* * *

I lied Edward, I'm so nervous that I can't get a proper night's sleep. I went for a walk to clear my head and such; I ended up spending another the next few hours training with Unicornus. She's becoming really strong now, I'm so proud of her. I'm sure we'll be able to give Gingka a good battle, Storm Pegasis you are going down! Your attack type is no match for my defence type!

Right now as I'm writing, I'm at the river waiting for Gingka to appear. I feel like an excited child the night before Christmas, to replicate this feeling every time you Beybattle; this is the joy that is Beyblades. Oh look Gingka's early; it's time for us to clash our spirits together. Bye Edward, this time the next time we speak I really will have had that match with Gingka.

* * *

Edward, I-I-I-I...lost. During the entire time I've spent in this town I've never lost a match. I even accumulated 15,750 Beypoints on my Beypointer, though when Gingka showed me the 20,250 on his own Beypointer I wanted to cry. Now I'm down to 10,005 Beypoints after I kept challenging Gingka to a rematch after rematch. I'm getting ahead of myself again, so I'll just tell you about the defeat I suffered at the hands of Gingka.

* * *

"You're early Gingka, what's the rush?" I smirked as I pulled myself to my feet and adjusted my belt.

Gingka just smiled, "I just couldn't wait any longer for our Beybattle! I'm just so pumped!"

I couldn't blame him because I felt the same way, plus the sooner I win, the sooner I can sleep easy. I took my white String Launcher off of my belt and attached my gold Launcher Grip to it before taking Serene Unicornus out of the smallest pouch on my belt and twisting it onto the launcher. Gingka was doing the same as me except he was faster than me; this guy seems to be experienced plus his Bey was covered in scratches...

We locked eyes with each other, whenever a Blader locks eyes with another Blader it's like your souls are connecting with each other even before your Beys are clashing together in the stadium (or in this case on an earthy floor). Ooooooh I just get goose bumps thinking about it.

"You ready Gingka?" I winked at him.

"I'm always ready." He answered.

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" We both exclaimed as we yanked back the string of our launchers at the same time.

Both our Beys started spinning and flew away from the both of us before landing onto the floor. They started to clash together almost immediately leaving a shower of sparks in their wake.

"Come on Pegasis!" Gingka encouraged it.

Pegasis charged straight into Unicornus with such speed and power that I knew Unicornus might not be able to recover from. Looks like I'll have to use my special attack earlier than I anticipated.

"Unicornus defend yourself with Calamity Barrier!" I countered.

Pegasis was about to hit Unicornus but Unicornus' spin track hit the earth which caused these earth particles to get caught up in the winds that my Bey was causing. Both components created a strong-ish barrier around Unicornus which Pegasis bounced off and was thrown backwards, although it kept spinning.

"I'll break through that! Pegasis keep attacking!" Gingka shouted.

The blue Bey clashed against Unicornus once again, but if anything it just forced Pegasis back with another backwards summersault.

"Good luck trying to break through Gingka because that's not the only move Unicornus knows!" I informed him as Pegasis circled around Unicornus, trying to find a gap to attack through.

"Say what?! You have more than one special move?!" If I didn't know any better, I would say his voice had a tone of admiration in it.

"Yep, Unicornus use Tranquil Horn!" I started to twirl my necklace around with my fingers as I locked eyes with Gingka.

Time to have some fun!

Unicornus released its barrier and as a result, the earth particles ricocheted off every surface which pushed back Pegasis even further. Then Unicornus charged towards Pegasis once again and when they connected, the white Bey dipped down and used its Spin Track to connect with Pegasis' Spin Track. When Unicornus broke away again, Pegasis was still spinning but it wasn't moving from its spot so Unicornus was circling around it.

"Pegasis, attack Unicornus! Pegasis," Gingka looked at me and I winked at him again.

"Calm down Gingka, what's the rush? Tranquil Horn just temporarily stuns Pegasis is all, no biggie. Just chill, relax and take a moment to enjoy the scenery." I cooed while twirling my necklace.

When I try and trance an opponent, I use Tranquil Horn first so that they I can use the time while their Bey is stunned to hypnotise them. You see, the paralysis isn't really that strong so any person who goes up against this move can easily break out of it if they are determined enough. So I need to hypnotise them to make sure that they don't call their Bey out of the paralysis which means Unicornus can finish the Beybattle with one strong enough attack.

However Gingka wasn't relaxing or anything, in fact he wasn't even looking at me, he was looking at Pegasis. That annoyed me a lot because nobody ignores me, ever. Yet this insolent young boy was, well I'll show him!

"Gingka, why won't you look at me? Its rude to ignore a lady you know." I persisted, "Gingka!"

That caught his attention because he looked up at me, so I used this opportunity to strike Pegasis.

"Unicornus, finish Pegasis with one final attack! Let's do this!" I cried before Unicornus pulled itself back and struck Pegasis with such force that it flew high up into the air.

I've won because the moment Pegasis hits the ground; it'll stop spinning because no Bey can withstand that attack.

"Alright, I've done it." I cheered.

"I wouldn't be so sure! Pegasis, use Starblast Attack!" Gingka held his arm out.

Pegasis flew down from the sky and it was going so fast that I could see all this blue energy gathering around it. I could imagine this light blue Pegasis flying down head first onto my white Unicornus, straight onto its golden horn. This was reflected in the actual battle when Pegasis nose dived onto Unicornus' Face Bolt and sent her flying into the air and crashed next to me, she was no longer spinning.

I...Lost?! To him?!

I pulled out my Beypointer to see how many points I lost, I've gone from 15,750 Beypoints to 15,000! Gingka showed me his own Beypointer and he now has 21,000! He's more skilled than I first thought; I'll just challenge him to a rematch.

"Good game Gingka, you really had me going." I confessed before picking up my Bey off the ground.

Gingka smiled at me again, I felt all warm and tingly so I returned his smile.

"Same, that was really challenging." He admitted.

"Wanna go again? At least give me a chance to reclaim my points. I won't take no for an answer." I placed Unicornus back onto my Launcher and he did the same with Pegasis.

"Why would I say no? Three, two, one, let it rip!"

* * *

Needless to say Edward, we spent the entire day battling with each other and I lost each battle we had. Gingka was definitely more skilled than me; there was no doubt about it. He's pushed me like no other Blader has pushed me before and that attracted me to him, even though I had only known him for a short time I knew that I was never going to meet another Blader like him. I was planning on skipping town anyway and Gingka looks like a traveller himself, maybe when he skips town I'll tag along with him...at least until I manage to defeat him anyway. I need to regain my Beypoints back.

It's getting late and I could do with a decent night's sleep, so bonne nuit and I'll speak to you in the morning.

Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! Edward, you remember when we last spoke a week ago and I told you that I would follow Gingka until I won my points back, even if it meant leaving this town? Well Gingka is leaving! I asked him if I could come with him AND HE SAID YES!

Well actually when I first asked him if I could join him on his journey, he refused because he wanted to travel on his own in order to grow as a person. But after I kept bugging him and followed him around (I also told him that even if he said that I couldn't come with him, I would still follow him because he can't tell me what to do), he relented and now I'm finally leaving this place. It's weird though, I'm walking around this place one more time and there's a part of me that's telling me not to leave but another part of me is telling me that I should go with Gingka. I still remember what I said last week about focusing on the future and not wallowing in the past.

Well going on this journey with Gingka is my future and this town is my past, so I don't care what anybody thinks or says because by this time tomorrow, I'll be on a whole new journey and I can't wait! Oh crap, Gingka is calling me, he says that we should buy some supplies before setting off and he needs my knowledge of this area to help. Our conversations seem to be growing shorter these days my precious Edward, but they are definitely becoming more interesting.

I can only imagine what your pages will be filled with by the time you're finished, I know it'll be a fascinating read that others will enjoy in the future. That's one thing I'm definitely sure about, oh and before I forget I hope take pleasure from this mug shot I took of Gingka when he wasn't looking. Boy he sure looks goofy.

Well ciao for now! Until next time my dear friend!

* * *

**Now before you get onto the OC submitting, I am looking for one special OC in particular. Basically I want to give Missy a sibling and that sibling with affect the story in a huge way in a few chapters so PM or tell me if you're interested in making Missy a sibling (the OC sheet will be slightly different from the one below).**

**Here's the OC sheet:**

**Name:**

**Nicknames: If you have any**

**Alias: If you have any**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**History:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Normal Attire:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Name and type of Beyblade:**

**Details of Beyblade:**

**Bit-beast:**

**Moves:**

**Crush: This is optional**

**Does your OC like or hate Missy: If your OC hates Missy tell me the reason why.**

**If anybody wants to see what Edward (Missy's diary) or Missy looks like, the links are on my page. Plus Missy is my OC's nickname, anybody wanna try and guess her real name ;) Now please review :D**


End file.
